


8:45 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We won't get to run errands until later,'' Supergirl said.





	8:45 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''We won't get to run errands until later,'' Supergirl said after she and Amos were surrounded by villains.

THE END


End file.
